


You Push, I Pull

by coffinkicker



Category: SHINee
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Light BDSM, M/M, Power Play, power bottom jongyun, this is basically just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffinkicker/pseuds/coffinkicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho, a man who radiates dominance and craves power.<br/>Jonghyun, a man who loves a good challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Push, I Pull

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to the kpop community and boy i didn't think this would be it. Idea is thanks to my friend who is just as trash as I am. You're welcome bb.
> 
> Edit: Now edited so ages are accurate. I had them mixed just let me know if there are any other problems~

All at once, the music stopped and the sound of the harsh beats mixed with an exciting melody was replaced with the sound of panting. With a small thud, the platinum-haired singer fell to the floor, staring up at the ceiling. His chest rose and fell quickly, sweat dripping from his forehead and a light sheen along his neck and collarbones along with his arms was glinting against the lights. Their comeback was coming up soon and it seems like it'd been so long since they were preparing new stuff. Jonghyun always had a habit of beating himself up about everything, having to make sure the moves were accurate and precise. They were still working out a few kinks in the choreography so even if he practiced until his legs fell off, he knew things still may be subject to change. It's not like it would stop him from doing what he enjoyed and doing it the hardest for his group and the fans.

His thinking almost drowned out the sound of the four other members' breathing until Key whined from the corner, his eyes immediately glued to his phone. 

"It's almost 2 in the morning, can we call it good? I need to get my beauty sleep you know." He tossed his phone to the side, using a towel to blot his face. 

A snort sounded from in front the laptop that was supplying the music, the youngest sitting at the desk. "Yeah heaven knows you need it, hyung. You're looking a little ragged lately."

An incredulous look was thrown Taemin's way, Key immediately standing to go grab the youngest in a headlock before they began to wrestle around a little, coming down from the adrenaline pumping through their bodies. Jonghyun laughed as he watched them before his eyes scanned the room, immediately meeting the dark brown set that had been watching him from the small couch.

The stare was intense, heated in the most subtle of ways to anyone else but Jonghyun knew very well the meaning behind it. Minho had been shooting looks at him all night, increasingly more heated as time went on. It wasn't like he could ignore the lingering touches in choreography when the man's hands were anywhere near him. A brush of the thighs here, lips a little too close to his ear as the words fell from them in hushed whispers. 

It was as if his core shivered at the glare, goosebumps lighting the skin of his arms despite the damp heat of the room. The dark chocolate of his stare not once moving from his own deep black glance, his own eyes heating as if by instinct. A silent challenge.

It was only when Minho's eyes moved away to look a little distractedly over by the door, that he had realized the rest of his group mates were heading out, hats on their heads and towels around their necks. "You guys coming or what?"

Jonghyun looked up at their leader as he offered his arm out to the male on the floor. With a huff, he grabbed it, accepting the help to stand. 

He looked from the oldest to the dark haired man still on the couch in a brief flick of the eyes before he focused back on the man in front of him. With a stretch of his arms behind his head, he chuckled a little.

"I think i'm gonna stay a little bit longer. Something about the second verse is bothering me and I want to hammer it out."

"Yeah i'm having some trouble with that part too, I wanted to really focus on it for a bit." The deeper voice added in from the couch, using the white towel around his neck to wipe some lingering sweat around his hairline.

Jinki's eyes flickered briefly between the two before he shrugged. "Suit yourself, just don't stay too late."

"We have vocal practice tomorrow, don't forget." Taemin added from the half opened door before he hiked up his bag on his shoulder and headed out of the room. The eldest made sure to clean up a little before he headed out and the blonde haired man walked to the other side of the room, grabbing his water bottle and gulping some of cold liquid down his parched throat. 

It was silent for a minute after the door closed and Jonghyun tossed his water bottle back down on the floor as he stood back up. Almost immediately, he found himself pushed against the mirror on the wall, a small thud sounding as his back made contact. It took him a moment to register everything. The cold surface against his back contrasted with the heat radiating off of the taller body pressed against him. 

The larger man's hips immediately pinned his own against the wall, a small growl coming from the dark haired man's throat at the friction. 

"About time. Any longer and I'd have had to take you regardless of them being here." The deep voice rumbled into his ear, teeth nipping lightly opposing the rough feeling of everything else around him.

A soft chuckle sounded from the older's winged smile, looking up as his eyes met once again with the chocolate gaze. 

"Geeze Min, I didn't know you were such a brute." 

Before he could quip another remark, Minho's lips pressed against his forcefully, his smirk falling as lips were parted in minimal time. The kiss was heated from the beginning, going from rough firm presses to mouths opening and tongues meeting wetly. 

It was nice, feeling the man's presence surrounding his smaller frame but if he was being honest, that was not always to his liking. With a shuffle of his legs and a rough shove, he managed to push Minho off of him simultaneously turning them around. He immediately shoved the taller man back against the mirror just as the other had done previously, the kiss breaking only briefly before they were reattached. 

Their dynamic was.. interesting to say the least. Minho was a powerful presence on his own when he wanted to be. Tall, dark and despite his usual friendly and kind demeanor he had a strong dominance to him. A lot of people usually mistook him as the leader of the group because of it. Not to mention he had a problem with letting go and letting others be in charge. It was charming but also annoying at times.

Jonghyun, on the other hand, knew he was the shortest of the group. Not quite the smallest, per say, as his built frame would suggest otherwise but he knew what that usually meant. He definitely knew it lost him some credit which was usually why he made up for his small stature in personality. He was loud and playful and one thing was for sure which was that he always loved a challenge. Meaning when Minho and him had begun this... whatever this was between them, the younger man expected to adhere to general standards and follow his paranoia of needing to be in control. He didn't necessarily mind it at first, figuring why not. It was always a pretty good time. However, that didn't last very long as Jonghyun got tired of being told what to do and when.

At first Minho was surprised if not a little freaked out. Control was safe, being in power was what was safe to him, it was what he knew. So of course, it was a struggle to let go and let it happen. After all, what about any of this was safe? Sneaking around behind everyone's back, teasing each other when eyes weren't on them. It was scary but thrilling in it's own. 

The smaller man's hips ground harder against the other's, their erections briefly meeting through the layers of fabric between them. A huff fell from the larger man's lips, breaking from the kiss as his head fell back. Not one for wasting time, especially when they had a busy schedule tomorrow, the older male slipped his hand under the elastic of Minho's sweatpants, palming his cock over the thin fabric of the man's briefs. 

The blonde's signature smirk still lifted the corners of his lips, eyes roaming along the long expanse of the man's neck. He licked a soft trail along the tan skin, biting at the sharp jawline.

"What's the matter, Minho? Already falling apart for me?" His voice lilted teasingly as his hand moved into the last barrier between skin meeting, his thin fingers trailing fleetingly along the other's length. A soft moan echoed vaguely through the empty room, his back arching a little off the mirror he was still pressed against. 

Minho's eyebrows knit together in frustration as he grunted lowly, feeling out of control. It felt good but it was beginning to bother him, his senses irking at him to turn it around. 

As the older man's fingers were about to grip his cock, he jerked his hips a little to throw him off balance, grabbing the man's smaller wrist in his hand and pulling it away from him. Using the other's slight disorientation, he flipped them again so the blonde was shoved back against the wall, his grip pulling on Jonghyun's white sleeveless shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside. 

"You wish it were that easy, don't you, Jjong?" The deep voice grumbled against his neck, leaving teasing bites, making sure not to bite too hard. As much as he'd love to leave as many marks and bruises on the elder's pale skin he'd learned the hard way there was no way around explaining that to the stylist noonas. It was fun to watch Jonghyun try to come up with excuses though, so sometimes he indulged just a little.

His large hands traced around the expanse of toned abdomen and chest, biting and leaving open mouthed kisses along the other's collarbones and upper chest. A soft breathy moan fell from the other's pillowy lips, corners still tilted up in amusement. 

"You're just mad because you know I can top better than you can. I can fuck you harder than you've been fucked before, Minho. I know because I've seen you writhing and begging for my cock before." 

A growl sounded from deep in the larger man's throat, becoming a little irritated at the breathy teasing lilt that hadn't ceased from the older male since they started. He wanted to break him apart, to have him be the one begging for his cock.

Losing his patience, he shoved down the fabric of Jonghyun's black pants to his thighs, immediately his hands grabbing the pale fleshy skin of the man's ass, giving a sharp smack to one side. 

A gasp ripped from the other's parted lips, smirk falling a little in surprise before it returned. Minho's eyes met with the challenging gaze of the other's, Jonghyun's eyes just dark pools of endless black.

Patience continuing to wear thin, he reached into the pocket of his sweatpants and retrieved a packet of lube he brought with him, foreseeing how this practice was probably going to go. The tension had kept building between them and it was only a matter of time before it had to be settled again. 

The same breath of a laugh sounded from below him, his eyebrow raising in amusement. "Prepared, aren't you?"

His eyes narrowed as he quickly lubed up a few fingers, teasing the man's rim a little before he shoved his finger to the second knuckle. He didn't have the patience for being extremely gentle and he knew Jonghyun got off on the small amount of pain. 

Another gasp sounded through the room with their heavy breathing, the older man sucking a little air in through his teeth at the mildly painful stretch, mixing however with how turned on he was turning it into a somewhat nice mix of the pain and pleasure.

After getting used to the one finger, Minho slipped in a second, allowing the man to get used to the stretch before he began to stretch out his fingers, opening the older man up more. 

The man's smirk was back, his breath a little more airy this time as he continued to taunt and jab at the other man. "Wow Minho, really taking your time aren't you grandpa?" 

With a huff, Minho glanced with narrowed eyes at the other before the hand that was gripping the other's hip slid up his body to wrap his slender fingers around the man's slim neck, tightening his grip.

"God, you just don't shut up do you?" He groaned, his eyes not leaving the other's pitch black ones as they widened in surprise, his mouth opening in a slightly choked gasp.

He continued preparing the other, roughly beginning to thrust his fingers deeper inside, drawing small whimpers and breathy gasps from the restrained man below him. 

When he added a third finger, he loosened his grip on the man's throat, rubbing the pale, slightly reddened skin gently with his fingers. The slight threat of him being choked must've worked as he was a little weak, panting quicker and letting Minho work the third finger into him. 

Once the younger felt he was prepared enough, he shoved Jonghyun's pants and boxers down the rest of the way, about to shove his own down to take him against the wall when the blonde let out his own growl, the smirk gone from his face. 

He shoved Minho back, kicking his pants off all the way and away, continuing to shove a surprised Minho back until the back of his knees his the black couch.

Losing his balance, he fell back against the dark leather, blinking surprisingly up at Jonghyun who, without another word, jerked the man's sweatpants down along with his boxers before depositing himself on top of his dongsaeng's lap.

He sat back on the man's strong thighs as he stroked the other's cock, red and angry from being so turned on among all their struggling to gain control over the other. He tried to buck his hips up a little into the other's hand but the weight of the older on top of him plus the strong arm that pushed his hips down forcefully prevented that. 

Jonghyun must've grabbed the rest of the lube packet from where he left it as he emptied the rest onto the larger man's cock, his hand sliding up and down with a slightly lighter and teasing grip, using only enough to coat him entirely. 

Biting his reddened lower lip, the man looked up at the other, expecting to see the same teasing smirk that had graced the older man's face the entire night but instead was met with a serious and somewhat stern look, dominance emanating from his gaze as he looked up from slicking him up.

"You played with the wrong man today, Choi Minho." He said slowly and clearly, his voice a few levels deeper than usual. The tone made his cock twitch in arousal, his breath coming out in a surprised huff.

As Jonghyun moved forward, lifting his hips a little, Minho reached his hands up to grip at the older's hips as he moved to sit down on him. However, apparently the blonde wanted nothing to do with that so he roughly grabbed the man's larger hands, gripping him by the wrists, switching to one hand to pin the other's hands over his head on the back of the couch. 

"I'm in charge here. You don't get to touch. At all. Your cock is mine, and I'm going to ride it until you're begging me to let you cum. Understand?"

Blinking in surprise, he stared at the other for a moment. He felt vulnerable and weak almost, but somehow still feeling his pride swell at just getting to be inside the other. He just stared at the man for a minute, not sure what to say.

"Understand?" The smaller man asked again, his grip on the younger man's cock tightening a little as he held it in preparation.

With a gasp, Minho nodded quickly, his brows furrowed. 

Without another word, Jonghyun slid down onto his aching cock, slowly as to let himself get used to his size, his head falling back as his teeth bit down on his lower lip.

The dark haired man let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding once the other was sat fully on his cock, a low moan making his way out with it.

After a few moments, Jonghyun lifted himself again, almost completely off the other's swollen cock before he slid back down with a quicker motion, a whimper falling out of his mouth. He began to create a rhythm with his hips speeding up and slowing down teasingly, driving Minho crazy. 

The man's fingers twitched with the need to touch the expanse of pale skin and muscle as he stared at the movement of Jonghyun's body against his own. The toned abs flexing as he rode his cock in bursts of quick thrusts and then slowing down so the muscles rolled beneath the flesh. Jonghyun's own reddened cock was bouncing against his stomach standing up with how hard he was, precum wetting the area below his belly button every time it slapped against his lower stomach.

The sight enough was enough to drive Minho to the brink but with the teasing speed the other was going at, he'd get close and then pushed back with the slow rolls of the man's hips. 

He had never felt so at a loss of control, even when he was technically the one fucking the other. At this point, it was practically Jonghyun fucking himself on his cock. Jonghyun held all the power in him at this moment, controlling how close he could get to cumming and how fast. 

The hand that wasn't busy keeping a tight grip on the man's wrists above him braced itself on the other's chest, pushing up the man's black tank top to reveal dark muscled and tan skin, his blunt fingernails digging red marks into the flesh. The older man let out breathy, almost whined moans as he angled his hips a little and every bounce and roll on Minho's throbbing cock pushed the tip against his prostate.

When his hips began to speed up, the sound of his ass meeting the man's tan hips increased in sound, echoing through the empty practice room. 

When he kept up his quick speed, Minho was getting close and fast and he hoped this meant finally the blonde was going to let him cum. 

With the larger man's breaths increasing, panting and letting out low groans more frequently than he had been, he felt himself edging closer and closer.

"Oh god, Jjong, i'm gonna cum.." He breathed out, bucking his hips up to meet the other's hips with each thrust.

All of a sudden the man's hips stopped as he sat down on the other's pulsing cock, pushing himself down a little so he could try to prevent the other from bucking his hips up.

A loud whine made it's way from the other's throat, needier than he expected it to be but he was so close and it all just stopped. 

"You remember what I said, Minho. You don't get to cum until you're begging for it. Ready to beg for it?" The older male asked, leaning in close to the other man's lips, pressing a soft kiss and his signature smirk slowly beginning to lift the corners of his lips again.

With a grunt, Minho huffed and shook his head. He wanted to cum, bad, but he wasn't about to lose his pride. He could hold out until Jonghyun was the one begging for his cum. 

With a breath of a laugh, Jonghyun ground down, slowly rolling his hips instead of bouncing on the other's cock like he was.

"Well then guess you don't get to cum yet."

He kept with the slow hip rolls, the friction torturous as he felt the other man clench around his cock, aching with the need to release. Jonghyun began to stroke his own cock now, his hips following into a rhythm as he ground himself and simultaneously thrust into his own hand. 

It took a little bit of the slow rolling of hips before Jonghyun sped back up, bouncing once more on the younger man's cock, slowing down again when he could tell the other was getting close.

This happened a few times before Minho let out a frustrated growl, his head falling back. "Jonghyun, let me cum for god's sake!"

Stopping completely once again, a soft mellow but breathy laugh came from the blonde, licking his lips as he continued to stroke his own cock but not moving his hips to give Minho the satisfaction he so desperately needed.

"Ready to beg then, Min-ho~?" He asked, drawing out the other's name teasingly.

The other swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing as his head was still tilted back. He didn't say a word just steeled his jaw.

Jonghyun's grin widened a little before he began to bounce again, continuing his teasing almost unpredictable rhythm. 

It was a little bit before the other man's own breath began to speed up, coming out in soft huffs, his hole clenching a little tighter around the man's swollen length. 

"Come on Minho, beg for me. I know you want to cum. I can feel your cock throbbing with how close you are, just do it." The elder panted out, his bouncing speeding up.

It took only a moment of hesitation before Jonghyun's breaths came out in loud whimpers, feeling himself right on the edge of cumming himself before he heard Minho whine, releasing his lip from where it was red and bitten roughly for the last while.

"Okay fine! Jonghyun please please let me cum! I need to cum! Your ass is so tight and feels so good please please I need to fill you up!" 

At those words, all Jonghyun could do was mumble out a quick confirmation to Minho that he could cum before his own release washed over him, his hand speeding over his cock as it spurt out his release over his and Minho's stomachs, his head falling back with a loud moan.

Almost simultaneously as Jonghyun gave the confirmation, it was like opening the floodgates and Minho came hard, his hips jerking up against the other's ass, filling him with his cum like he promised. His hips jerked a few more times from aftershocks as Jonghyun slowed down.

The blonde let out a huff, his arm that was holding the other's wrists falling to his side, his body flopping forward lazily onto Minho. 

They both laid there, unable to move as they regained their breaths. 

It was Minho who spoke first, only letting out a fairly breathy "Fuck."

Jonghyun laughed, still not wanting to move. "See, you should just let go sometime. It's much more fun that way."

Minho tugged the other's hair playfully and smirked. "Wow you really do never shut up do you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought or if you have any other ideas~
> 
> come scream with me at my tumblr about fluff, dirty shit or headcanons!  
> @ actualfuckboyhobi.tumblr.com


End file.
